


Bandori Short Scene Collection 2

by Varewulf



Series: Short Scene Collections [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, Yuri, at the gym, maybe RimiTae?, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Another collection of short scenes with various Bandori characters, the running theme this time being hijinks at the gym.





	Bandori Short Scene Collection 2

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to steadily accumulate ideas for another collection, though these all came in very short order once things got rolling. The gym is the running theme here, and what most of the scenes relate to, but like with the previous collection, I wanted to break things up with some unrelated scenes to give some change of pace.
> 
> Though some of these scenes ended up not quite as short as intended. Hopefully no one will mind.
> 
> Thank you to Andrea Ritsu for helping with the inspiration for some of this.

Kaoru and Misaki had started going to the gym together, after realising they both liked working out. Kaoru had to stay in shape to be able to carry her kittens, and being on stage could be quite physically taxing as well. Misaki had her own reasons that got her started, but she had found that she actually enjoyed it. Which had surprised herself more than anyone. And it helped a lot with being Michelle.

Their schedules really only matched up a couple of times a week, but it was still nice having someone to go with. Though there was one thing Kaoru had been wondering for a little while now.

"So how much can you bench-press, Misaki?" Kaoru asked after getting off the treadmill. Seeing Misaki down on the bench reminded her to ask.

"Hm... I haven't really tested my limits," Misaki said. She preferred having a program to stick to, and gradually adjusting it, rather than seeing how far she could push herself. "But I could easily press you," she added with a sly smile.

She had expected some sort of suitably Kaoru level of response, but instead Kaoru paused. And after a couple of moments she said: "... really?"

And so...

Misaki ended up pushing Kaoru up and down instead of using a regular barbell. Which drew some funny looks.

Kaoru was giggling giddily as she was being pressed. It was the most girly sound Misaki had ever heard coming from her princely bandmate.

"Ah~, happiness is so fleeting~."

* * *

Moca and Ran were cuddled together on the bed, Ran sitting with her back against Moca, who was lazily leaning forwards against her. Ran was scribbling ideas for lyrics in her notebook, while Moca was comfortably chilling, and leisurely playing with Ran's hair.

"Hey, Ra~n," Moca said.

"Hm?"

"Did you know that I support lgtb?" Moca asked.

Ran tapped the butt of her pencil against her bottom lip. "Considering how long we've been a couple, I should hope so," she answered, and crossed out some lines that just weren't working.

"Yeah, I support let's get the bread!" Moca said, sounding very proud of herself.

Ran's scribbling stopped immediately. As if she had suddenly frozen.

"Do you get it? Because it sounds almost the same!" Moca hummed happily.

Ran scooted forwards, then turned around. "Moca," she said in a serious tone, giving Moca a very stern look.

"Ran," Moca responded.

"You know I love you," Ran said.

"Yes~!" Moca beamed.

"But I also hate you," Ran said firmly.

"Eh~? But Moca-chan is so lovely~," Moca said with a grin.

"And that's the only reason I'm not throwing you out of the room." Ran didn't sound like she was kidding.

"Uh... it's my room, Ran," Moca reminded her.

"I meant what I said."

* * *

They had switched roles, so now Misaki was acting as Kaoru's weight.

"I can tell you have more muscle than you appear to," Kaoru said, her breathing a little laboured.

"Are you calling me heavy?" Misaki asked. Going up and down like this made her head feel funny.

"Perish the thought, fleeting as it is," Kaoru said immediately. "As the great bard said, though she be but little, she is fierce."

"And... how does that apply to right now?" Misaki asked after thinking it over for a minute.

"Uh... well... you know... some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."

"You're not convincing me you actually know what you're saying, Kaoru-san," Misaki said drily.

Thankfully someone came to Kaoru's rescue before she had to keep digging.

"Oh? Kaoru-san! Okusawa-san!"

Someone called out to them, and they both looked in that direction. Well, Misaki tried to, at least. It wasn't that easy to move in her current position.

"Maya!" Kaoru called back.

"Yamato-san?" Misaki just barely managed to catch a glimpse of her.

"Wow, I didn't expect to find you two here," Maya said as she got close.

"Uh... well..." Misaki suddenly felt embarrassed about the position she was in. Maybe a bit late for that.

"What are you doing here, sweet Maya?" Kaoru asked, and thankfully eased Misaki down, so she could sit up.

"The same as you, huhehe," Maya replied. "I had a free slot in my schedule, so I figured I'd hit the gym. Been so busy I've slacked off lately." It didn't really show on her. It was hard to imagine she had any issues moving equipment around with arms like that. "I guess it makes sense you two would work out too, considering all you do, but still, what a coincidence, huh?"

Misaki awkwardly got out of Kaoru's lap. "Yeah, I guess so..." she said.

"But... um... I was wondering... but maybe that's asking a lot..." Maya started fidgeting.

"By all means, ask whatever your heart desires," Kaoru said, flicking her hair back. You could almost hear the sparkle.

"Well... what you were doing looked fun... can I join in?" Maya asked.

"Huh?" Misaki stared.

"Of course!" Kaoru declared confidently. "How could we ignore such a fleeting request? Suit the action to the word, the word to the action."

* * *

"What do you think? Does it look good on me?" Arisa asked. It wasn't that often she went clothes shopping in an actual store, as she preferred online shopping, but having Kasumi along made her feel more at ease.

"I think you look good in anything. And without anything." Having Kasumi be helpful wasn't always as easy, though.

"Geez, can you stop being horny for just a minute?" Arisa sighed.

"Hm... probably not, no," Kasumi said, and winked.

Arisa really hoped no one could overhear them. "Bribery, then. I'll give you a kiss, if you give me your honest opinion."

"Okay!" Kasumi said without hesitation, and grinned wide.

Arisa had to smile a little too. It was kinda fun knowing someone as well as she knew Kasumi. Not that Kasumi was terribly complicated, but still. "So?"

Kasumi looked Arisa up and down. Arisa turned in a circle to show off.

"I think it fits you well," Kasumi said, finally sounding like she was taking this seriously. "Though maybe a slightly darker colour would suit you? That's up to you, though."

Arisa looked in the mirror again. It was true that she had a lot of light colours among her existing wardrobe, so maybe something a little different for once wasn't such a bad idea.

"I think you have a point," she said.

"Now! I was promised a kiss," Kasumi said, shifting right back to her playful mode.

"Yeah, yeah," Arisa said, blushing slightly. She was hardly opposed to the idea. "In the dressing room. But only a kiss, got it?"

"I promise. Cross my heart, and hope to die," Kasumi said solemnly.

They stepped inside, and pulled the curtain closed, before sharing a soft kiss. Kasumi always tasted sweet, though Arisa couldn't quite pin down what it was. Except the taste of Kasumi, she supposed. It was quite distinct.

She was relieved, and maybe just a teeny, tiny bit disappointed, that Kasumi stuck to her word, and was content with just the single kiss. Not that she seriously wanted to get busy in a public space, of course not, but maybe she could offer a little more bribery later on as well.

* * *

Tsugumi entered the gym, and found Sayo with some dumbbells that she didn't seem to be particularly paying attention to. Her focus was clearly elsewhere.

"Hi, Sayo-chan," Tsugumi said, and took the opportunity to gently hug onto Sayo's arm. She was so nice and exposed, perfect for Tsugumi to 'accidentally' place her hand on the tight, firm bicep.

Sayo looked startled for a second, but then smiled as she saw who it was. "Hi, Tsugumi." She blushed a little, but didn't pull away. "You're having a training day too?"

"I can't stay for long, unfortunately," Tsugumi said. "But I wanted to get some time on an exercise bike. And to see you." She smiled so bright it was nearly blinding.

"Um..." Sayo's blush intensified. "Th-that's nice... I-I mean, it's nice to see you too!"

Tsugumi giggled, and resisted the urge to give Sayo a smooch, even on the cheek. This was way too public a place. "So, what were you looking at?" she asked.

"Uh..." Sayo glanced back in the direction she had been, but then very firmly didn't look that way. "Nothing."

Tsugumi caught the motion, and looked over to see Kaoru, Maya, and Misaki up to something. Using each other as exercise equipment, it looked like. Odd. Looking back at Sayo, she quickly had a hunch what was up.

"They look like they're having fun," she commented.

"I guess..." Sayo said.

"Do you want to join them?" Tsugumi asked.

"H-huh? Why would I want that?" Sayo said.

"Sayo-chan," Tsugumi said. Not quite in a chiding tone, but just a little firm. She had gotten pretty good at reading her girlfriend, but she wanted her to be more honest.

"... maybe," Sayo reluctantly admitted.

"But you don't know how to ask?" Tsugumi prodded.

Sayo nodded just a little bit.

Tsugumi smiled. "I'll ask for you," she said, and let go of Sayo's arm so she could walk over.

"W-wait, you don't have to!" Sayo said quickly.

"I know," Tsugumi said with a wink, and went over anyway.

By the time she got over there, Misaki was doing squats, with both Kaoru and Maya on her shoulders. Tsugumi couldn't even imagine doing something like that herself. "Um, excuse me..." she said, and the trio looked at her.

"Well, well, Tsugumi-chan," Kaoru said. "This gym is truly blessed with cute kittens today. How fleeting~."

"Uh... right..." Tsugumi wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"What's up, Hazawa-san?" Maya asked as Misaki squatted down to let the other two get off. "Did you come to join in too?"

"Oh no, no no, I couldn't!" Tsugumi said quickly. Not that she was out of shape, but lifting other people so casually was a bit beyond her. "I mean, not me, I mean..." She sighed. "Sorry, I'll start over. Sayo-chan wants to join you."

Misaki stretched and rolled her shoulders. "Sayo-senpai?" She scanned the room. "Oh, there she is." Sayo quickly looked away when Misaki met her gaze.

"She's a bit shy, you see," Tsugumi said. "But you look like you're having fun. Would it be okay if she joined in?"

"Of course!" Maya said cheerfully. "Right?"

The other two agreed, so Tsugumi went back to Sayo to deliver the good news.

"You really didn't have to..." Sayo said, looking rather bashful.

"I know, but I wanted to," Tsugumi said.

Sayo relaxed, and her smile came back. "Thank you, Tsugumi," she said, and gave Tsugumi a quick kiss on the cheek before striding purposefully over to the others.

Tsugumi was left stunned, in a state of disbelief, with her hand on the kissed cheek, as she watched Sayo walk away. "You... you're welcome..." she mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Rimi."

"Hm? What's up, O-Tae-chan?" Rimi asked.

"I saw something fun today. Wanna try it out?" Tae asked. She looked weirdly excited, but then she tended to get excited about weird things.

"Try what out?" Rimi asked, putting her magazine down.

"See, I was jogging past the gym, and through the window I saw some girls using each other as weights," Tae explained. "It looked fun. Do you want to be my weight?" she asked, seeming dead serious.

"E-eh? That's a little... um..." Rimi had thought she was used to the sorts of weird things Tae came up with, but this was new.

"No?" Tae put on her sad puppy face. A dirty trick.

"B-but can you even lift me?" That hadn't been quite what she meant to say, but it was what had plopped out of her mouth. Her love for chocolate coronets never waned, even when the bad weather forced her to stay inside more. So she worried a little.

"Hm..." Without further warning, Tae bent over, took hold of Rimi, and lifted her up into her arms.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Rimi squealed.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're not heavy," Tae said.

While Rimi was happy to hear that, she was rather flustered about what was happening. "O-O-Tae-chan, w-what are you- I mean, y-you can't just-" She wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tae beamed. "Oh. Rimi, you're blushing."

Rimi quickly put her hands over her face. "O-of course I am! You just suddenly pick me up like that..."

"It was the best way to learn whether I can lift you," Tae said. Maybe to her that made perfect sense. "So... do you wanna?"

"Ngh..." Rimi felt lightheaded. "A-alright, fine..." She gave in.

Tae looked extremely pleased, while Rimi's heart raced.

And so Rimi ended up being Tae's barbell for a while. Hoping dearly that her heart could withstand it all. She hadn't thought Tae was quite so strong.

* * *

Sayo liked going to Tsugumi's place. It had a nice, homely feel. There was no chance of Hina interfering. And they could get pommes frites without anyone else finding out.

"Tsugumi... I guess it's a little late for this, but I've been wondering..." Sayo said, as the little potato sticks rapidly vanished.

"Hm?" Tsugumi wasn't that hungry, so she was fine with Sayo having the lion's share.

"Well... I'm not sure if there's a proper way of asking this, but... why did you ask me out?" Sayo asked. It had been on her mind for a while.

"Why?" Tsugumi blinked. "Because I love you," she said quite simply.

Sayo blushed a little. "Yes, but... why?" she asked again.

"That's a difficult question, Sayo-chan," Tsugumi said, scratching her cheek. "But... I suppose... I've always been good at finding the brightest star." She smiled affectionately.

Sayo dropped the fry she had just picked up. "Th-that's..." She cleared her throat. "Gross." Fought really hard to hold back tears. "Absolutely disgusting." Sniffled a bit. "I can't even..." And hid her face in her hands while turning away.

"A-are you okay, Sayo-chan?" Tsugumi, not sure what that reaction meant.

"No." She was a little muffled, but not impossible to hear.

"Are you angry?"

"... no."

"... happy?"

"No. ... maybe."

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Just... how dare you do this to my heart..." Sayo said accusingly, while still hiding her face.

Tsugumi giggled. "Didn't I say so earlier? Because I love you~."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the Tsugu/Sayo event has not hit English Bandori yet, so all my knowledge of it is second-hand, and I might have misjudged their dynamic as a result. I hope not, but I accept the possibility. I feel it's quite significant that Sayo ends up calling her "Tsugumi-san" considering she calls everyone else by their family name, even bandmates. Though I figured that if they were dating (and had been for a little while), then leaving it at -san would be a little weird.
> 
> Oh, and I found a page full of Shakespeare quotes to use when writing Kaoru. Doing my best to pick out ones that sounded like they might be relevant, but honestly weren't. I had so much fun with that, that I almost forgot to add any fleets. Which would have been a crime.


End file.
